seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Slobs
"Slobs", as they were first called by Jay, are cancerous reanimated corpses which have regenerative abilities. These heavily mutated zombies only care about feeding, killing anyone on sight. They aren't necessarily bad, they're mostly confused animals. Description Their existence was caused by an anomaly that slipped in one of Fern's corpses with Dr Tori's ID card. The anomaly was called the "Red Blight" which at first was an isolated region in the bone marrow where red flesh kept growing and dying in a self-sustaining matter. After finding this corpse at The Morgue, Fern unwillingly goes on an adventure in the corpse's endozone at the end of which the anomaly spreads across the whole body. Now a regenerating dead body, inhabiting decomposers can live there indefinitely. Under Celia's rule, the anomaly spread to all of Fern's dead bodies in the Morgue. The Red Blight reanimates the bodies and mutates them, turning them into powerful red zombies called "Slobs". Although the anomaly can't replicate outside the host zone's specific biomatter, Slobs turned from other people's bodies besides Fern's are still encountered. Living hosts that turn into Slobs usually have an injury or ailment (even mental or have parasites) that is linked to the infection. The Slob that turns from its host tends to have a more prominent feature depending on the injury or ailment the host had (ex: a broken arm host spawns a Slob with a huge clawed arm). Before transformation, the host experiences increased appetite and behavioral abnormalities. They can even experience perception shifts, gaining access to other zones or layers. They can see hidden Parliament devices and red tunnels that are shortcuts to other places. For them the Plank Maze appears as the Flesh Maze, a fleshy version where many Parliament members can be found and they aid the Slobs by offering knowledge, selling stuff at their store, allow using an observatory and other services. The Parliament is also the one that created the Slob infection in the first place. Slobs are randomly mutated from their normal physiology, with most common features including sharp teeth, long claws, extra body parts, more muscular parts, misshapen body and many more. In this manner, each Slob can have unique abilities, not one being like the other. Their blood can be described as a purple ichor with a salty taste. Slobs of other color than red can exist. They are not electroconductive but are highly flammable, which means they have a resistance to electricity and a weakness to fire. While they sound like mindless creatures, Slobs do possess sentience. Other creatures can understand them while grey zoners cannot. From their perception they see many fleshy growths and devices and have access to other zones via tunnels only they see. From an outsider's perspective, they look like they can vanish for a while and return later when in fact they enter an interzonal fleshy tunnel. The infected also have a censoring effect making them unnoticed by most people and especially doctors and other Hospital staff. Even if their regenerating ability defies the conservation of mass, they still feel the need to feed and are usually highly hostile towards other living beings, even if they apparently don't require sustenance to grow. They even engage in cannibalism with other Slobs or at least with Slobs from a different host or strain. When sufficiently wounded in battle, they usually slink away to regenerate. Even after death, the same Slobs can keep coming back. Their regenerating power allows them to recover even from injuries that reduces them to a liquification status. Recovery from heat based damages is a bit slower. Regenerations are imperfect, and new or modified physiology may arise from repeated damage. They also completely infested the grey zone, turning the whole planet into a ball of flesh and monsters. Every human that died turned into a Slob, which in turn killed more humans. Not everybody is able to perceive the Slobs, making their activities unseen to them. Most people who were able to perceive the calamity went to other zones. The regeneration capabilities of Slobs attracted Burgrr Inc.'s attention, who managed to get a merger with The Morgue. Now they can harvest an endless source of meat that keeps growing back. The Slobs also get advanced means to spread across the zones as a contagion thanks to Burgrr being very adept at zonal infiltration and membrane penetration. Information provided by Magdolene also reveals that most (if not all) of the Slobs do not possess cores on their own, but instead are mere perceptoids branching off the same singular one — presumably, the core of the Old Flesh itself. However, it also reveals that some of them can actually develop such cores during their lives and become individual beings. At least theoretically. Under certain occasions, slob infection can also spread on some inanimate objects. First Appearance In Awful Hospital. Types of Slobs and Stats Since Slobs take on numerous shapes and sizes, there are many types of them which can be encountered. Some of these are: L7 Slob A basic Fern Slob with clawed arms. Attacks with both of them at once. *LVL: 7 *HP: 8 *Moves: Double Swipe L12 Bisected Fernslob Also known as Bislob, its a Slob vertically split from head to abdomen, with extra teeth all around the opening forming a huge "mouth". It has an exposed intestine that behaves like its "tongue". Attacks by taking large bites. *LVL: 12 *HP: 8 *Moves: Bite-Sected Jawless Slob A jawless, bulky Slob with a long tongue, large claws and sharp, long upper teeth. It was encountered by Fern in the Plank Maze where it made a drawing of Fern on a wall. Its intentions towards her were uncertain but looked menacing and was killed by a bullet to the head fired by Jay. This Slob doesn't have Fern's hairstyle, meaning it spawned from someone else, probably from a version Jay or someone else. Its fixation with Fern is also shared by another Jay Slob called Eyeslob, who wanted to find Fern to warn her about Jay's meanness. Neckslob A Slob with its main characteristic being a very long neck, resulted from a corpse of Fern's that had its neck broken. Its head has only a few hair strands, no visible eyes, ears or nose and has long sharp teeth. The neck is very flexible and capable of growth. It possesses a combat ability called "Extend" which increases HP by one point. It is directly controlled by Queen Doctor Staphelia and her people of the Mycobecterium Empire. *LVL: 15 *HP: 18 *Actions: Fang Strike, Extend L10 Jayslob Jayslob.png Jayslob2.png Jayslob3.png Jayslob4.png A special case where a living human named Jay turned into a Slob while still alive. This version of Jay originally had a broken arm in a cast which later transformed into a Slob arm, at which point his mind was overtaken by the anomaly. During battle, his body is continuously overgrown with the anomaly until he is completely red, becoming a full Slob. *LVL: 10 *HP: 9 *Moves: Talon Rake, Phalange Chomp Eyeslob/Isaac Jaymorph1.png Jaymorph8.png Jaymorph9.png Jaymorph10.png Jaymorph11.png Jaymorph12.png Jaymorph13.png Unonow.png Another Slob that turned from Jay. This one was turned from a version of Jay that had an eyepatch, so it's eye based. In its transformation, the legs had atrophied, teeth and claws grew, the head fused to the rest of the body and the infected eye grew a giant stalk, giving the impression of an head. It walks on its arms. The big eye is actually a fused cluster of eyes. The modified eyelids, which now have a zigzag shape, are used for facial expression, similar to a mouth. The Eyeslob gets to be a new protagonist in Awful Hospital and the perspective shift makes it look more cute and expressive. Also, it sees things differently, like seeing the plank walls as flesh walls. After a long time Fern names him Isaac. *LVL: 12 (currently 14) *ATK: 10 (currently 15) *HP: 10 (currently 17) *Actions: DO A HERT, NO :(, USE A FING, WERD SOUMDS, REGEM, EXCAPE (REGEM was unlocked at LVL 14, EXCAPE comes with the ink sac augmentation) Neck Slob The hypothetical Slob a broken neck iteration of Jay would have turned into if he hadn't had all his bones broken by Crash. This Slob that never came to be features a very long and knotted neck, clawed hands, hair on its head, long outward pointing teeth and walks on all fours. Fans also nicknamed it Giraffe Slob. Gloom Slob Also called Depression Slob, it is a Slob turned from a host that suffers from depression. The illustration shows a grey depressed woman that turns into a purple Slob with gooey flesh, possibly even semiamorphous. It still has remnants of the host's clothes on it. Spongeslob Also called Spongeslob Spikepants, it is a lime colored Slob version of the popular cartoon character Spongebob Squarepants from the the show with the same name. It's rectangular body is split from the top, has gnarly limbs, no longer has a mouth and has spikes protruding from its holes. The spikes originate from spicules, tiny and spiky formations made of calcium carbonate present in real life sponges that provide structural support and deter predators. Stomach Slob Classified as Sample S/XB/055 of threat level Vermillion by the PPP Association, it is a Slob that turned from a foundation operative who presumably ingested food from Burgrr Inc. Prior the violent transformation, the host suffered from stomach cramping, profuse sweating and increased appetite. The Slob resulted has a big belly, its limbs adapted to quadrupedal locomotion, a mouth with sharp teeth formed on its belly and its eyes moved closer to it, the former head becoming its rear end. The bellybutton resembles a blowhole giving it an accidental whale appearance. It measures approximately 2.9 meters in height, having doubled in volume over the course of ██ days in containment. It has its own article in the bestiary. Dr Man's Patient Drmanphoto3.png Drmanphoto2.png Drmanphoto.png Back in Dr Man's grey zone he had a patient infected by a strain of the Slob disease and only he was able to perceive it as it was while, to his frustration, everybody else failed to acknowledge it. The patient had carcinomal cells that chained together to form moving strands which burrowed deeper in the flesh and anchored the body in place. As the tumor grew so did its cognitive censoring, becoming even harder to be perceived by others, so far that the patient itself was not being acknowledged anymore. The cancer grew so much it fully covered the host and tendrils reached further, all while brain activity was normal. It managed to grow over others and absorbing them. Nobody else remembered the swallowed. Wherever its growths reached it also had a deteriorating effect on its surroundings not unlike the Plank Maze, eventually making the whole hospital shrouded from the outside world. The cancer suddenly died with no explanation. Joeslob Slobs that turned from Joe, the Cafe's barista. They still wear the Flair badges after turning, making them remain Cafe employees under Flair's control. Their number grows as Joe keeps respawning, repeating the cycle. This growing number of employees made The Cafe able to grow and expand. Their appearance follows Joe's body shape but with added claws and the cup head is completely absent. Egglet Baby Slob Eggletb.png Eggletbshift.gif Eggletb2.png Eggletb3.png Eggletb4.png Eggletb4b.png Eggletb5.png A baby monitored via an Egglet that was about to turn into a Slob. The Egglet's control became unresponsive and the display showed the baby as it was transforming. The Egglet itself even cracked and turned red. Fern actually found a way to reverse the process by placing the Egglet into a Boo-Boo Bunny which absorbed the infection into itself. L15 Bunslob Eggbunny.png Eggbunny5.png Bunslob.png Bunslobbattle.png A unique Slob that turned from an inanimate object instead of a biological organism. Originally a Boo-Boo Bunny that absorbed the Slob infection from an afflicted Egglet, the sickness it contained into itself turned it into a hostile bunny-like Slob around as big as a human. It has very sharp claws on its hands and feet, sharp teeth, vertical mouth, spikes on its long ears and a bunny tail. It can attack faster than the eye can see and deals decent damage to all enemies in one turn. Unusually, this Slob's vocalizations can be understood even by humans but it only talks gibberish about natural remedies. Others, like Willis, can't hear its speech at all. This Slob even managed to kill Fern and Willis in battle but for some unknown reasons it spared Eyeslob from the final blow. Then it was beaten by Eyeslob's attack next turn. Even after it was killed, its corpse continued talking to the Eyeslob, encouraging him to consume its remains and "BECOME MORE WHOLE". After eating the Bunslob's corpse, the Eyeslob leveled up gained the "Regeneration" ability. *LVL: 15 *HP: 19 *Moves: Talon Dash Trypophobia Slob A type of Slob blinded by its own hair and suffering trypophobic skin conditions. It moves by dragging its bloated body. Terrortoma A giant hostile growth in the Red Blight area of one of Fern's dead endozones, inside some bone marrow. The local place was made out of red flesh that grew in the shape of many deformed versions of Fern of varied sizes. The Terrortoma is covered in red hairs, nails, eyes, teeth and exposed bones. It impaled Fern with one of its giant tendrils and almost killed her. It was then fought to death by Celia, Staph and Maggie. Staph saved Fern by healing her up afterwards. *LVL: 15 *HP: 36 *Moves: Hair Clot, Nerve Whip Balphin The result of Balmer and Flipper fusing together after falling in a pool of embalming fluid corrupted by a cancer generating exvironator. This isn't considered a normal fusion, but rather they melted together. This giant creature is a mix between an embalming machine and a dolphin with an added cancerous red flesh in the mix. The two minds merged and gained a strong lust to consume the whole world, a trait given by the cancer that created the Slobs. *LVL: 9 999 *Moves: Carcino-Ray, Foetal Flurry Final Jayslob Referred to as Slob #843 by Crash, who as a last ditch effort to stop Fern from putting his core in stasis, breaks Jay's entire skeleton to turn him into a massive Slob vaguely resembling a crab. Interestingly, this one did not fully lose Jay's consciousness, he knew who he was and could even talk a little. It is extremely large and could deploy powerful organic bombs called Slobbombs. Its body is ramified with many duplicated body parts, organs and it even has exposed bones. However, despite its large health and brute force it has a crippling weakness caused by its instability. It can break its own bones by just moving and takes recoil damage when it attacks. The most damage received actually came from its own Slobbombs, which exploded too close to it. Unlike normal Slobs that can regenerate back after being defeated, Final Jayslob withered away when killed. *LVL: ??? *HP: 38 *Moves: Broken Bash, Slobbomb Crashslob When Crash created Final Jayslob he also used it as a vessel to get to the surgery area where he couldn't manifest. When the Jayslob was defeated, Crash erupted from it with a slobified appearance. He was already infected before this even if abiological life shouldn't be compatible with the disease. The Parliament was using a test run strain on him. His whole outer body is covered in the signature Slob flesh save for his screen, which now displays his face in red instead of green due to his anger. He still has electronic wiring inside and lacks blood and internal organs. The sickness is slowly deteriorating his mind. In battle he doesn't have health but only a single depleted heart container. Fern only blocked his attacks until Crashslob was killed by his own sickness. *LVL: ??? *HP: 0 *Moves: Cable Drill, Pixel Barrage, Scream Saver, Defragmentation Bomb, Fatal Exception "Normal Fern" When Willis helped Fern by sneaking into Dr Phage's office to get the Maternity Ward Door password, he returned a little dazed and for a moment he saw Fern as a giant mass of Slob versions of herself while still hearing her normally. The image's name is normalfern.png. Journal Slobs Jj-footf.png Jj-handjob.png Jj-jawbreaker.png Jj-noseybonk.png Jj-fnuggets.png Jj18.png Jj-karen1.png Jj-karen2.png Jay had a journal in his patient room where he documented noteworthy events and monsters he encountered. For each Slob encountered he gave a number designation and a nickname. Most if not all of these Slobs are versions of himself. The journal is also subject self changes due to the weird way "time" works here. Here's a list of known documented Slobs: *'Slob #082: "Foot****"'. Has one large left foot with sharp claws and at least one extra eye. Killed Jay by jumping on him and nailing him in the jugular. *'Slob #082: "Handjob"'. The page where the foot Slob was described got replaced with the description of a hand based one after a respawn. This one has a large right hand with appropriately large claws. Slashed Jay in the stomach. *'Slob #063: "Jawbreaker"'. Has an oversized jaw with big, sharp teeth and eyes around it. Attacked Jay by surprise while hiding in a locker. *'Slob #049: "Noseybonk"'. Has a huge, heavy nose with dull spikes on it and a pair of additional eyes. Killed Jay by smashing his skull with its nose. *'Slob(s?) #022: "****nuggets"'. A bunch of tiny Slobs or a single Slob in many pieces. Each piece has eyes and teeth. They ambushed Jay and were biting into him until he bled out. *'Slob #066: No Comment'. A Slob where the genitalia grew big and had a toothed mouth while the rest of the body walked on all fours backwards. Jay didn't give much insight about this Slob. *'Slob #106: "Bootleg Karen"'. Jay encountered many people who acted surprised when met but ultimately they ended up turning into Slobs. One of them was Karen, who Jay divorced more than seven years ago and she died two years before Jay's arrival to The Hospital. Jay is suspicious of her and it is implied he got her disposed. She may or may not be what she seemed. Even she saw Jay as blue. Trivia *On their first appearance they had green eyes. Later their eyes were depicted as white. *At the end of Jayslob's transformation, his arm becomes the head. *According to Miss, the grey zone has been completely taken over by slobs after too many other zones leaked into it, causing all life to turn into slobs instead of dying. *It's possible that Jay heard the "Slob" nickname from someone else. *Slobs turned from Fern are also known as FRN-series and Jay Slobs as J-series. Gallery Horde1-cr.png Horde2-cr.png Horde3-cr.png Deadend.png Deadend3.png Deadendlast.png|killing Fern Surgery-theotherone2.png Surgery-theotherone3.png Surgery-theotherone4.png Surgery-theotherone6.png Surgery-theotherone7.png Icon-slob1.png Slob1.png Icon-jayslob.png Jayslob.png Jayslob2.png Jayslob3.png Jayslob4.png Jayslobwin.png Icon-jaydark.png Jaysecret.png Jaymorph13.png U.png Unonow.png Ureka.png Ushow.png Stomachslob.png Icon-bislob.png Bislob.png Drmanphoto3.png Drmanphoto2.png Drmanphoto.png Jayjournal.png|drawing of Foot**** Slob Greyzgash.png|a Slob infested grey zone seen through a layer gash 16846133601112069176.png Slobworld-scrapped.png|scrapped design for the Slob world Patches.png|a Slob portrayed on the Miracle Patches Fernslobs-sketch.jpeg|sketches Slobdoodles.jpg Category:Characters Category:Zombies Category:Parliament related Category:Other groups